1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of weapon systems and methods. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, these embodiments enable an operator to interact with at least one weapon and/or at least one sensor over a public network such as the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A public network is any computer network accessible by a member of the public, such as the Internet. Public networks have limitations in throughput, latency and security that restrict the amount of data, time delay of the data and type of data that is sent on the public network with respect to private networks such as a LAN. A remote weapon system allows for remote operation of a weapon without requiring direct physical collocation of a user with the weapon. Remotely operating a weapon may include aiming the weapon and firing the weapon for example. To date there are no known weapons systems that may be remotely operated over a public network.
Current small arms weapons systems are not network enabled devices and to date only allow for remote firing of a single rifle at a time over a direct hardwired link. Current systems do not allow for multiple remote weapons and/or sensors to be dynamically discovered, allocated and utilized by one or more operators. Current systems are not capable of operating on a public network with the inherent limitations of public networks in terms of throughput, latency and security. Current systems consist of limitations in mechanical and network capability that limit their use to niche situations such as sniper scenarios. Current systems consist of a one to one correspondence between an analog user interface and a hardwired sniper rifle with a direct cable link on the order of tens of meters maximum distance between the user and the rifle. Current systems allow for a single operator to manually switch the source of video to display between a limited number of collocated and bore-aligned optical scopes each attached to a corresponding sniper rifle. These systems only allow a single user to control a single weapon at a time or view the output of a single optical scope at a time.
Current missile systems generally allow for remote operation from a direct hardwire link. Missile systems are typically hardwired to controller stations and typically do not allow for firing in the event that the individual or hardware responsible for controlling and firing the weapon is somehow incapacitated. Missile system operators are only capable of taking control of one weapon in the system at a time and sensors are generally limited to one radar screen. There are no known missile systems capable of operation over a public network.
Other remote operated weapons systems include the Predator aircraft and other remotely piloted air vehicles. A Predator aircraft is not accessible over a public network and there is no way for an operator to control more than one Predator at a time or switch between a plurality of aircraft since the operator interface for a Predator comprises a single view of an aircraft and is operated by a conventional pilot as if actually flying the aircraft via a ground based cockpit.
These systems fail to achieve maximum force multiplication allowing for a minimal number of operators to operate a maximum number of weapons.